We are the princesses Stellar
by Sweet-girly-eclipse
Summary: Résumé: Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Angela sont des filles banales jusqu'au jour où elles apprennent qu'elles sont des princesses Stéllaires ! Elles ont pour missions de protéger la planéte bleue d'un mystérieux gang... EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo !**

**Ceci est une nouvelle fiction ! C'est un genre de Sailor Moon avec les personnages de Twilight ! Et j'espère que sa vous plaira ! **

**Résumé:** _Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Angela sont des filles banales jusqu'au jour où elles apprennent qu'elles sont des princesses planétaires, Bella représente la Lune, Alice représente Vénus, Rosalie représente Uranus et Angela représente Mars. Elles apprennent que elles ont pour missions est de sauvé la planète bleue d'un mystérieux gang. Bella n'a, contrairement a ses amies, aucune confiance en soie et aucunement l'envie de jouer les super héroïnes ! Mais si on ajoute un mystérieux jeune homme..._

**Alors ? Emballés ? Rendez-vous au premier chapitre alors ?!**


	2. Tu est mon ami ou mon ennemi ?

_Hello !_

_J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenté -enfin- le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je remercie tous ceux qui on laissés des rewiews, ainsi que tous ceux qui en mis cette fiction en "Alerts" !_

_MERCI ! _

_J'éspére vraiment que se premier chapitre vous plaira ! Il a était très long a venir je sais, mais j'ai très peu de temp en se moment ! Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je ne vous oubli pas !_

_Bon assez de Blabla ! Je vous laisse lire ! _

_A tous de suite en fin de page !_

* * *

- Bella ? Tu es prête ? T'est amies t'attendent ! cria ma mère depuis le salon

- Presque Maman ! J'arrive ! répondis-je

J'enfilais un gilet en laine vert pâle par dessus un T-shirt blanc a rayure bleu pastel et m'admirer devant mon miroir. J'avais mis un jean bleu et ma paire de Nike blanche avec une virgule bleu marine.

Rosalie, Alice, Angela et moi avions prévu cette soirée ciné depuis un mois ! Un mois que je noté "J-30,..., J-18,..., J-6,..." sur mon calendrier ou chaque moi apparaissait des chats et des chiens en train de s'enlacer ou de se faire des petits câlin tous mignon ! Mon préféré c'était celui du mois d'Avril qui représentait un chien en train de lécher le petit nez rose d'un petit chaton.

Je descendis en grande enjambé les escaliers, bousculant au passage ma mère qui fit deux tours sur elle même. Les filles était là, tranquillement installé dans le canapé a mangé des biscuits allégé en matières grasse. Elles sourirent, un sourire que je m'empressé de leur rendre. Elles se relevèrent et je passais mon coupe vent avant de franchir le perron.

- T'a l'air bien pressé en dirait, rigola Alice

- Evidemment ! Sa fait huit ans que la série de roman "Anita Blake" existe et se n'est qu'au 10iéme volume que l'on nous a annoncé la retranscription du livre en film ! Il y'a encore fallu attendre 3 ans pour tourné le film ! Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il sort !

- On le sait ! Tu n'as jamais cessé de nous en parler ! Surtout avec ton Jean-Claude le vampire là ! dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel

- J'y peux rien je craque total !

Imaginé ! Un mec super canon qui est née au moyen âge, des cheveux couleurs de jais, des yeux bleu marine, une peau pâle, immortelle et j'en passe ! C'est l'homme idéal !

- Moi personnellement je préfère Richard, c'est peut être un loup garou mais il est plus beau encore ! cria Angela en secouant les mains.

Richard Zeeman, loup garou, professeur de biologie, brun eu cheveux longs, des yeux marron et des pommettes saillantes.

- C'est qu'un crétin ! Il veut se marié avec Anita ! Sauf qu'Anita, elle est amoureuse de lui et de mon Jean-Claude ! Et moi je ne veux pas qu'elle aille avec Richard ! dis-je maussade

- Oui, oui on sait ! Sa fait trop longtemps que tu nous bassine avec ça ! me dit Alice

- hum, toussa Rosalie, au risque de changer totalement de sujet, je profite du temps qu'on parle des crétins pour t'annoncé Bella, que mon frère t'invite au resto Jeudi ! J'ai était obligé de cédait a te le demander, il m'avait piqué mon rouge a lèvre pour tenté de barbouillé mon poster de Brad Pitt !

- Je te rembourserais le poster, répondis-je

- Et pour mon frère ?

- Quoi ton frère ?

- Il veut sortir avec toi ? C'est oui ou non ? insista Rose

- Oh oui, oui ! Jacob n'est pas mal mais... hésitais-je

Jacob est bien, je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup mais, se n'est pas vraiment mon style de garçon, Jacob a le teint matte, les yeux noirs, grand, musclé mais je ne le considère pas comme un petit-ami potentiel. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Je le connais depuis que j'ai rencontré Rose, sachant qu'on a commencé notre amitié quand j'en avais sept j'en ai maintenant 17, cela fait donc 9 ans et demie que je le connais. Je le considère comme un frère, un ami, rien de plus.

- Mais ? me rappela Rose

- Je préfère le frère d'Alice !

- Edward ? s'exclama Alice

- Oui ! Edward, dis-je en accentuant le "a", un prénom tellement merveilleux, ses cheveux auburn sont si beaux au soleil ! Haa........

- Tu es amoureuse de mon frère ? continua Alice

- Nan, pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pas ! Je dis juste qu'il est croquant c'est tout, tentais-je de me rattraper

- Oh mais moi sa ne me dérange pas du tout ! Au contraire, on pourrait se voir beaucoup plus ! insista-t-elle

- Dépêchons nous, intervint Angela en m'adressant un clin d'œil, il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes si on ne veut pas être au retard !

- Crois-moi ma fille, on en reparlera très vite ! lança Alice en me dépassant

Angela s'approcha de moi, et je lui chuchotais un "merci" discret et rapide, elle me donna son sourire et je lui répondis de même. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rattrapées Alice et Rosalie qui nous attendait devant le ciné.

Nous entrâmes et je me cognais contre un homme et m'empiétais ensuite les pieds dans un fil, quand malheureusement j'avais voulu me raccrocher a une lampe. Je m'étalais de tous mon long a terre, plusieurs rire moqueur firent leur apparition tandis que je me relevais en me frottant discrètement les fesses.

- Vous allez bien ? me demanda l'homme que j'avais bousculé

Je venais de me cogné contre Apollon lui même ! Il était grand, devait avoir environ 18 ans, avec des cheveux couleur ailes de corbeau, des yeux violet, plutôt mince mais bien bâtit comme même et un teint pâle. Mais ses yeux était... ravissant, splendide, magnifique ! Edward aussi avait des yeux merveilleux d'une couleur Emeraude qui m'avait tant fait fantasmé, mais ceux là, était hors du commun ! Rosalie me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me rappelé que Dieu attendait ma réponse:

- Oh... euh... oui, oui je vais bien, dis-je

- Je suis désolé (il porta ma main a ses lèvres délicates) je n'avais pas fait attention qu'en me retournant je risquais de bouleversé une Déesse, fit-il

- peut-être pas une Déesse, dis je en rougissant, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appellent Bella.

- Alors ainsi c'est vous, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il n'a pas mentit, vous êtes tout bonnement suprêmement splendide

- Euh, vous connaissez Edward Cullen ?

- Oui je suis un de ses amis, justement je l'attendais pour allé voir se fameux film dont vous lui avait tant parlé, dit-il, oh mais excusez moi je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Benjamin Clight.

- Enchanté de vous rencontré Benjamin Clight

- Je t'en prie appelle moi Benjamin !

Il relâcha ma main délicatement, depuis qu'il m'avait adressé la parole je n'avais pas cessé de le regarder dans les yeux et les sien ne voulait apparemment pas non plus me lâché...

- Vous êtes trés beau, lança Rosalie

- Je vous remercie, répondit-il sans daigné quittait mes yeux

- Edward ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de vous, même si quand il le fait, il dit toujours de vous que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, ajouta Alice

- Si je ne me trompe vous êtes sa sœur Alice, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il après que j'ai détourné les yeux

- C'est exact, répondit une voix qui m'était trop familière

Je me retournais et levé la tête vers Edward qui me fixait lui aussi. Ce n'est pas vrai il se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Je baissais la tête et me détourné de son regard scrutateur

- Eh bien comme tous le monde et là, pourquoi ne pas allé voir le film tous ensemble ? proposa Angela

- Oh, Benjamin et moi attendons Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, et Ben pour la prochaine séance, on est venue plus tôt pour faire un tour rapide au centre commercial.

Alice et Rosalie avait relevé la tête en entendant le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait et je secouais la tête. Depuis ma maladresse, pas mal de gens n'avait cessé de nous observé et j'étais de plus en plus gêné.

- Ne pourrais t'on pas allait converser ailleurs ? Tous le monde nous regarde et il y'a de plus en plus de monde. Nous irons voir la séance suivante avec les garçons, ça vous convient les filles ? demandais-je

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'empressèrent de dire Rose et Alice

- Et toi Angela ? Sa ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Et vous les garçons sa ne vous dérange pas si on s'incruste ? demandais-je

- Benjamin ? demanda Edward

- Non, aucun problème

- Bon eh bien je vais appeler les autres et leur dire que nous seront plus nombreux, dit Edward en sortant son portable

Il sortit pour passer ses coups de fil et nous le suivîmes.

- Bella, je peux te parlé une minute ? me demanda Alice

- Bien sur, répondis-je, va s'y

- Non en privé si possible

Oh, oh ! Sa n'était jamais bon signe quand Alice était aussi pressé de vous parlé.

- Euh, d'accord

Elle m'attira à l'extérieur du groupe. Alice est une fille vraiment bien. Mes parents et les sien se connaissait bien avant de nous mettre au monde. C'est d'ailleurs le Docteur Cullen qui a fait accoucher ma mère. Du coup Alice et moi nous connaissons depuis très très longtemps ! Et comme Edward et le frère d'Alice, nous sommes un trio inséparable. Alice et ma meilleure amie. C'est elle qui m'a fait rencontrer les autres filles, elle m'a présenté Rose et son frère Jasper, et Rose nous a présenté Angela et son frère Emmett qui a pour meilleur ami Ben. Alice est tombé amoureuse de Jasper au moment même ou elle l'a aperçu. Mais elle n'a encore jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments. J'avais une petite idée de se dont elle voulait me parlé, et j'avais visé juste:

- Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! m'annonça-t-elle

- Oui je t'écoute

- Voilà, il y'a environ un mois, Benjamin est venu a la maison. Il a beau être très beau, je n'ai pas voulu trompé Jasper, alors du coup je l'ai évité...

- Tu ne sors même pas avec Jasper !

- Je sais mais..., bref la question n'est pas là ! Benjamin était en bas avec Edward, j'ai eu soif et donc je suis descendue pour allée boire un verre. Edward et Benjamin était en train de parlé fille et du coup je me suis caché derrière le mur. Tu me connais ! Et Edward a dit que il y'avait bien une fille qu'il apprécié. Benjamin a dit que s'il suivait bien les dits de mon frère, la personne avec qui il avait le plus de chance de réussir c'était avec toi. Seulement, Benjamin n'est pas vilain mais c'est un pu et simple coureur de jupon ! Promet moi de ne pas sortir avec lui et de faire en sorte de ne pas resté un seul instant seul avec lui !

- Quoi ?

- Promet !

- Alice, se mec ne m'a rien fait !

- C'est faux ! Méfie-toi de ses yeux Bella ! J'ai un trés mauvais pressentiment ! J'en fais des cauchemars ! Tu sais que je fais régulièrement des rêves prémonitoires ! Que a cause de cela j'ai souvent était la risée de nos camarades de primaires ! Sauf qu'en ce moment c'est toujour la même chose ! Ma vision et trouble, les couleurs sont rouges ! Tu es toujour là ! Et lui aussi, s'époumona Alice en se prenant la tête entre les mains, se n'est pas normal ! Mais se n'est pas le pire ! Rien de tous se que je t'ai dit n'est le pire !

- Mais alors c'est quoi le pire ?! demandais-je inquiète

- Quand je m'approche de vous deux, je te vois allongé a terre ! Baignant dans ton sang, les yeux écarquillés ! L'ombre de la mort planant sur toi, et Benjamin et là a côté. Il semble... Heureux, non... Satisfait ! C'est horrible Bella ! Et a chaque fois tu est seule avec lui !

Je m'avançais et la prit dans mes bras. Elle me laissa la bercé et posa sa tête sur mon épaule les yeux toujours écarquillés de terreur et dégoulinant de larmes

- Promet le moi ! couina Alice entre deux sanglots

- Je te le promets Alice ! dis-je en pleurant a mon tour, et je serais très très prudente je te le jure !

Puis Alice se reprit et, après séché ses larmes et m'avoir serré une dernière fois contre elle suffisamment fort pour me couper le souffle elle me chuchota a l'oreille:

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Tu l'a, acquiesçai-je

Et elle s'en fut rejoindre les autres. J'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient tous compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils eurent la bonté d'esprit de ne pas posé de questions. Enfin d'après se j'entendis. J'observais tous mes amis et mon regard se posa finalement sur Benjamin. Il me fixait de ses yeux violets. Je haussais les sourcils, soudainement prise d'un malaise qui brouilla ma vision. Je secouai la tête et mon sens redevint normal. Benjamin continuais de me fixait les sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. _Ou quelqu'un ! _Non quelle idiote je faisais !

Néanmoins mon instinct me disait de suivre les conseille d'Alice. Et après le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, je décidais de les écoutées.

C'est sur cette décision que je les rejoignais.

* * *

_Verdict ?! Qu'en pensais vous ? _

_Alors Benjamin vous plaît ? Au début je voulais l'appellé William mais j'ai renonçé, ai-je bien fait ?_

_Je suis impatiente de voir se que vous pensé de se chapitre !_


	3. Souvenirs et résultats

_Good Morning !_

_J'ai posté le chapitre 2 hier soir mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oubliée de marqué des trucs !_

_Alors voilà c'est un PDV(point de vue) de Benjamin ! J'éspére qu'il vous plaira ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait de mon mieu pour écrire en vitesse se chapitre ! _

_Sinon je remercie Galswinthe pour sa rewiews ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !__PDV Benjamin:_

* * *

Je tournais la tête a droite et a gauche. Personne. Je tournais la poigné rouillé de la vieille baraque brûlé de la Weverly Street. La porte s'ouvra en émettant un grincement rauque mais les jeunes drogués aurait surement trouvait sa louche si la maison qui leur servait de rendez-vous et qui était a l'abandon depuis tant d'année que la façade n'était plus que mauvais herbe, s'était soudainement mise a ne plus montré sa vieillesse. Et alors il aurait changé d'endroit, se qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé si certaine personne souhaité rasé cette maison. Se qu'il fallait évité. Si les Princess Stellar accepté leur mission et renoué avec leur vie antécédente, elle aurait besoin d'un refuge autant qu'un guide.

J'entrais et refermait derrière moi. L'intérieur est aussi pitoyable que l'extérieur. Les murs sont pleins de mousse verdâtre, le sol est couvert d'excrément de mouche et de rat. Sans oublié de la moisissure qui tombe parfois du plafond. là ou autrefois se trouvait des parois vitrées était maintenant barricadé de planche en bois. L'escalier, menaçait de s'écroulé a chaque instant.

Tant que les Princess ne seront pas venues ici et auront utilisées leurs pouvoirs de la vie, elle resterait ainsi. Oh, j'ai de la magie ! Après tout, j'ai servie de serviteur a l'une d'elle.  
C'était une magnifique époque. La Lune était alors un royaume. Chérie de ses occupants. La Princess Régénératrice de Vie dirigé -avec l'aide de son Prince- le royaume lunaire. Tant que nous avions la force, la joie de vivre et tant que l'amour et la paix existerait, notre planète resterait telle qu'elle était. _Vivante._

Mais sa n'avait pas pu durée ! Il y'avait fallu que je tombe amoureux de la Princess ! Il y'avait fallu qu'elle se marie avec le Prince ! J'étais alors tombé dans une rage folle, a un telle point que j'étais rentré au service de la Reine des ténèbres. J'avais était le commandant de l'armée qui devait détruire le royaume de la Lune. Et j'avais atteint mon but, j'avais gagné le duel contre le Prince et détruit _Lunasia_. Pourtant aujourd'hui il est encore en vie, alors que je le croyais mort. Après sa, lorsque je suis parti, mon Prince m'a pardonné. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour sortir de l'influence de la Reine. Aujourd'hui je suis redevenu celui que j'étais. Mais pour m'approché de la Princess de la Lune, Vénus, Uranus et Mars, j'avais du me faire l'ami du Prince. Edward, est notre Prince, Isabella est la Princess de la Lune, autrefois vénéré telle une déesse. Même dans leur réincarnation ils sont destinés a se marié et avoir une fille. Descendante et héritière du royaume.

Je montais l'escalier et ouvrait la troisièmes porte sur ma droite et entrait dans se qui avait était une chambre. Au fond un bureau était installé. Je m'en approchais et ouvrais l'un des tiroirs. J'en ressortais un carnet bleu saphir sur lequel était inscrit: _Diario*_. J'ouvrais le carnet a la page d'hier et relut se que j'y avais noté:

_19/08/09_

_Cela fait maintenant dix mois que j'enquête sur les Princess, dix mois que j'essaie de les rencontrées afin de mesuré le degré de pouvoir qu'elle on sans le savoir déjà en position. _

_La seule d'entre elle que j'ai jusque là rencontrée et la Princess Vénus, réincarné sous le nom d'Alice Marie Cullen, sœur du Prince lui aussi réincarné sous le nom Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _  
_Apparemment lui et notre Princess de la Lune sont destinés a être attirés l'un vers l'autre éternellement. J'ai dut me faire son ami pour approché les Princess, il est tellement naïf qu'il ma déclaré être attiré par Isabella Swan, soit notre Princess lunaire. _

_J'ai ainsi su que Vénus avait depuis longtemps commencé sans le savoir l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. En effet, son don se manifeste dans ses rêves. Apparemment cela lui a procurés plusieurs ennuies avec les terriens. Les occupants de la planète terre sont vraiment des idiots. En clair et vois l'avenir en tant que "FLASH"._

_Je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur._

_Là, j'ai rendez vous avec les Prince. Nous devons allés voir un Film avec des "Vampires". Mais se n'est pas pour comprendre la culture humaine que j'y vais, c'est parce-que je sais que se soir, je rencontrerais nos Princess. _

_J'ai hâte de revoir notre Princess Lunaire !_

Je tournais la page et écrivit:

_20/08/09_

_S'ayez ! J'ai rencontré notre Princess, le Prince ne nous a pas menti. Elle encore plus sublime que dans mon souvenir, et encore plus maladroite !_

_Lorsque qu'elle allait tomber je l'ai rattrapé. Et là j'ai lu son émerveillement dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Il est clair que très peu de gens résiste a mes yeux ! Ses joue on ensuite attrapé cette rougeur magnifique et elle s'est dégagé gênée. _

_Elle m'a remercié et Edward est arrivé alors j'ai lu dans leur yeux que sans le savoir il s'aimait. Ses yeux ne montré pas de l'émerveillement comme envers moi, non, il exprimait bien plus: bonheur, joie, douceur, tendresse, affection, manque et du désir, beaucoup de désir. Et j'y ai lu les mêmes choses dans les yeux vert émeraude du Prince ! Il s'on fait l'un pour l'autre ! _

_Et s'y je veux que notre beau royaume redevienne comme il l'était autrefois, je vais devoir les rassemblés comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il nie s'aimait et c'est du au passé. A cause de moi. Il on peur de se perdre mutuellement s'il se ressoude. S'ils font à nouveau qu'un ! Se sera dur mais je m'y accrocherais comme a une bouée !_

_Après sa et un peu de paroles, elles ont toutes décidés d'attendrent la séance suivantes pour voir le film avec leurs Prince._

_Vénus a appelées notre Princess Lunaire et je sais qu'elle lui a dit de se méfié de moi. Elle a d'ailleurs un peu pleuré mais sa lui a passé. Elle est revenue vers nous et nous ne lui avons pas posé de questions. Après cela quelque chose d'étrange a eu lieu. Bella comme elle aime que l'on l'appelle nous a regardé tour a tour et quand ses yeux se sont tourné vers moi j'ai tenté de lire ses pensées. _

_Mais sa n'a pas marché, Elle s'est dégagé de mon emprise comme on jette un mouchoir qui vient de servir a la poubelle. Bella alias Princess Lunaire venais de me faire rendre compte d'une chose. Contrairement a moi, son pouvoir avait décuplée durant ses réincarnations. Chose extrêmement rare. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant, c'était lisse comme de la soie._

_La soirée avait ensuite tourné a l'amusement. Bella n'avait parlé qu'avec Edward, tandis que Jasper, Emmett et Ben avait rejoins leurs bien-aimée Princess Alice, Rosalie et Angela._

_Après la séance, nos Prince avait chacun raccompagné les Princess et j'étais rentré._

Je refermais le carnet et le rangé. Désormais il était grand temps d'envisagé un plan pour revoir les Princess et ainsi leurs exposée leurs destinées et leurs passées.

_

* * *

__*Diario: _Journal intime en Italien.

Alors ?


	4. Début de soiré !

_Bonjour ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tous autant que le les précédents !_

_Mais avant tous je voudrais remerciée **Galswinthe** pour toujours me laissé une rewiews et je veux quelle sache que sa me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Et que je suis toujours impatiente de savoir si les chapitres lui plairont !_

_Mais aussi **elendyl666** pour m'avoir lui aussi laissé un message !_

_Alors voilà ! Un grand merci a vous deux !_

_Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ! On se revoit a la fin !_

* * *

PDV Bella:

Nous avions passé une excellente soirée ciné avec les garçons et lorsque la séance avait était terminé Emmett, Jasper et Ben s'était proposé pour raccompagné Rose, Alice et Angela.

Je m'apprêtais a rentré toute seule quand Edward m'avait demandé si sa ne me dérangeait pas si il me raccompagné et que comme j'avais toujours attirée les ennuis, il serait plus tranquille s'il me savait correctement installée dans mon lit. J'avais acceptée et de toute façon si j'avais refusée Benjamin se serait proposé également et je tenais vraiment à tenir la promesse faite a Alice. Et de toute façon j'y gagnais plus que je n'y perdais, après tout qui ne donnerais pas n'importe quoi pour passé quelques précieuses de plus en la si bonne compagnie d'Edward ?

Edward m'avait donc raccompagné et sur le chemin du retour nous étions passés devant un restaurant Italien et avions décidés d'un commun accord de nous y restauré.

Flash back

Installés à une table disposé dans un des coins de la pièce nous avions passé commande et avions parlés du film.

- Dit Bella, comment réagirait tu si j'étais un vampire ?

- Sa ne changerais rien a se que je ressens pour toi Edward, dis-je en lui sourient tendrement

- Non, pas comme ça. Se que je veux dire c'est "Est-ce que tu m'aimerais plus ?" me demanda t'il en baissant les yeux

- Edward je t'aime comme tu es, je posais ma main sur la sienne, nous sommes se que nous sommes et nous devons vivre avec chaque jour que dieu fait. Tu pourrais être n'importe quoi que je t'aimerais toujours autant. Sa ne changera rien, je t'aime déjà au maximum, je rougis au fait qu'il avait peut-être pu saisir le sens de ma phrase

Il plongea ses yeux d'un vert si intense que j'oubliais tous, ou j'étais, se que je faisais et qui j'étais. Je continuais de sourire gênée par son regard espiègle et je sus qu'il avait saisis. Il prit ma main et la retourna dans la sienne qu'il approcha ensuite de ses lèvres et déposa un léger baisé au creux de ma main. Mon sang battait a mes tempes et mes lèvres était sèches, je les humidifiées et sourie. Il me sourit en retour et entrelaça nos mains sur la table.

Plus tard, il m'avait raccompagnée et nous nous étions dit au revoir, j'étais rentré en coup de vent dans la maison et avait tous écrit sur mon carnet vert émeraude.

Fin du Flash back

Dip tit, dip tit, dip, je décrochais en quatrième vitesse le téléphone et entendis Alice a l'autre bout du téléphone:

- Allo ?

-_ Bella ? C'est Alice !_

- Salut Alice comment va tu ?

- _Très bien, je suis inquiète en faite...._

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Il y'a un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-_ Hein ? Oh, non, non ! Tout va bien..._

- Mais alors pourquoi m'appelle tu ?

- _Sa irait surement mieux si tu me laissé parlé non ?_

- Oui, excuse-moi va s'y, lançais-je

- _Ecoute nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui et se soir a lieu un Gala de charité que ma mère organise, les filles seront là et se sera magnifique je t'assure ! Se serais génial si tu pouvais venir ! En plus il y'aura un feu d'artifice et tous le tralala..._

- Sa marche ! Comment on s'organise ?

-_ Attend, se gala est pour récolté de l'argent pour rénové un vieux château du XVII siècles est du coup on doit tous s'habillé a l'ancienne mode et..._

_- _Sa ne doit pas te dérangeait beaucoup, rigolais-je

-_ Nan c'est sur, ma garde robe est pleine de robe a froufrous et de dentelles en plus j'en ai trouvé une magnifique du XV siècles, rigola-t-elle aussi, mais on doit venir accompagné pour dansé une danse de l'ancien temps et j'ai une faveur a te demandée..._

- Va s'y je t'écoute, lançais-je

- _Edward est tous seule et il ne veut pas demandé a Tanya, Jessica, Lorraine ou encore Irina de l'accompagné. Il sait que sinon sa tournera mal. Il allait demander a Kate mais je lui ai demandé de me laissé passé un coup de fil avant et je hais ses filles ! Je t'en prie accompagne-le ! Se n'est que le temps d'une danse et de descendre un escalier, après tu est tranquille et je sais que tu l'aime,_ je tentais de lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées même si je savais que désormais je l'aimais comme pas permis mais Alice est du genre a tenté de faire avancé les chose plus vite qu'elle ne devrait alors autant mentir un peu. _Je t'en prie accepte quand même !_ _Je ne veux pas que Kate me bousille ma robe parce qu'elle est jalouse !_

Dilemme, si je dis oui, j'ai l'immense honneur de paraître en robe au bras de celui que j'aime et de dansé avec lui et si je dis non tous ça me passera sous le nez. Rah et puis zut ! Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

- Bon bon ok ! C'est bon, c'est d'accord !

- _Je vais envoyer Marcus te chercher ? Pour te faire plaisir il ne prendra pas la limousine !_

Et elle raccrocha, c'est un des trucs d'Alice. Quand elle sait qu'elle vous a tous dit et que vous êtes sur le point de ripostés a quelque chose elle raccroche ne vous laissant alors que deux choix:

N°1: Rappelé et tombé sur le répondeur parce qu'elle a débranché le téléphone...

N°2: Faire se qu'elle vous a dit et ne pas insisté...

Quand elle a commencée a utilisé cette technique j'utilisé la 1 mais vu que sa ne marche absolument pas je me rabats sur la 2.

J'ai du oublié de précisé que Alice est très riche. La famille Cullen a suffisamment d'argent pour vivre encore un siècles sans faire attention a leur dépense, je n'ai pas un nombre approximatif mais je sais que c'est un nombre bien garnie de zéro. Leur vie est quasiment faite que de Galas, Réceptions, Bals, etc. Et franchement c'est un luxe que ma famille et celle d'Angela n'avons pas. Mais se n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes les amies d'Alice et Rosalie, c'est surtout parce-que justement nous sommes les seuls a les aimées pas pour leurs argents mais pour elles-mêmes...

Je m'approchais de mon armoire et fouillé a la recherche d'une robe chic. Au bout d'un moment je vis qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Quand on a l'habitude de ne mettre que le style jean/tee-shirt/basket, forcément on n'est pas prête pour se genre de chose. Mon portable vibra signalant un message et j'allais l'ouvrir:

_Salut Bella, c'est Angela. Juste pour te dire qu'Alice et Rose sont déjà en train de fouiller dans leur dressing et leur maquillage pour toi. Comme sa tu n'a pas a t'inquiété vient comme tu es ! Elles s'occuperont de toi !_

Sur ce, j'abandonnais mes recherches et mis dans mon sac mon portable, un livre, ma carte d'identité, mes lunettes de soleil, mon MP3, mes écouteurs et placé mon sac sur mon épaule. Je jetais un regard a la ronde pour voir si j'avais oubliée quelque chose et partie en hâte, manquant de trébuché dans ses fichues escaliers. Mes parents étant sortis, cette soirée n'aurait pu mieux commencé. La sonnette retentit et j'allais ouvrir:

- Bonsoir Marcus !dis-je en souriant

- Mlle Swan je suis ravie de vous revoir !souria-t-il. Etes-vous prête ou dois-je encore attendre que vous ayez finie ?demanda t-il

- Non c'est bon je suis prête.

- Si je puis me permettre cette suggestion, Mlle ne devrait-elle pas mettre un vêtement afin de ne pas attrapée froid ?

- Si vous avez raison Marcus, veuillez m'excusez.

Je rentrais en hâte chercher un gilet et mis le plus sobre que j'ai. Un petit gilet en laine simple a col haut. Je redescendis et sortais en fermant la porte. Marcus me tandis son bras afin de descendre les escaliers du perron et je le pris. J'avais un jour protestée et il en avait était malade pendant une semaine, Alice m'avait expliqué qu'il était censé servir de chauffeur et également se comporté en gentleman, depuis je rabaissais mon caquet et accepté la plupart des galanteries qu'il me présenté ! Il me conduisit jusqu'a la voiture et m'aida a m'installé sur le cuir arrière de la voiture. A peine je fus assise que je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seules. Je tournais lentement, très lentement la tête la tête et tombé nez a nez avec... BENJAMIN !

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère vraiment que sa vous aura plus ! J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir vos impressions sur cette histoire !_

_Vous me lancez quoi ? Des roses ou des tomates ?_

_Une petite rewiew pour me faire plaisir ? ^^_


End file.
